The common camping, dining or screen tent typically utilizes a zippered flap of material or screen to act as the doorway into and out of the tent. To enter or exit the tent it is necessary to bend down, open the zipper, bend over and pass through the doorway, and then turn around and close the zipper. Because of the loose material, it often requires two hands, and is often difficult if a person is carrying something.
Considered broadly, tents disclosed herein are of a portable type, comprised of fabric roofs and walls and often including waterproof fabric floors. The tents are usually supported by rigid metal, fiberglass, or composite poles and frame. The entry method into and out of the tent is by means of a fabric zippered door.